


Context & Pregnant Pauses

by PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ...avast there be MPreg, But minimally, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess/pseuds/PhoenixFire_theWizardGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, a tumblr prompt, "I'm Pregnant & it's Yours -Castiel"</p>
<p>Things are not as they appear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Context & Pregnant Pauses

Bobby glared at the angel in disbelief.

"Would you care to run that by me again, fly-boy?" he asked gruffly, disbelief permeating his tone. 

Castiel stared back impassive, “I have told you, that is what was said, is there some confusion over the phrasing?”

"Goddmanit, Cas, you repeat what you just said to me right this instant, or so help me Lucifer I will bend you over my knee and spank you like I did Dean and Sam when they sassed me -Angel of the Lord or not!" Bobby yelled, slapping a hand on the side of his wheelchair to emphasise the point.

The drained Angel sighed, staring the scruffy old hunter dead in the eyes and stating verbatim, “I said, I heard Sam say, ‘I’m pregnant and it’s yours’ to his brother when I went to speak to the boys last night. I arrived to hear Sam and Dean conversing in panicked tones in the bathroom.   
  
Mindful of previous extracurricular activities I had been witness and occasional accessory to, I waited for them to come out and speak to me…   
Sam appeared quite pale and carrying a small stick with a plus on it, Dean was sitting on the side of the bath with his head in his hands.  
  
They were, obviously, surprised to see me… but did not go further into the subject. I congratulated them anyway prior to leaving, as the life-spark was visible to my eyes, even with my own Power diminished.” 

Bobby sat silent a long minute, then huffed out an angry sigh. “Ah, Idjits… well, I wasn’t expecting to get a grandbaby out of this whole mess… those two never really got the hang of subtly… there’s no such thing as sneaking around in this house I tell you what.”

He pointed a threatening finger at Cas, “And you, go tell those two idjits that while I’m proud of ‘em, and I’m happy to be a wizened old grandpappy to whatever sprog they eventually spawn… I’m going to give ‘em both a smack about the head for ignoring all those long, awkward talks about protection we done had when they turned old enough.” 

Castiel made to leave Bobby to his research, but paused as Bobby added, “Oh, and remind them… Bobby’s a unisex name, ya feathered idjit…”

The Angel took off with a smirk.

* * *

**~)0(~**

**[The End]**

* * *

 

You didn’t see that coming did you? Mwahahahahahaaa, that’s why I did the thing.


End file.
